


Bubble Bath

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Bubble Bath, M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey and Leo enjoy a nice bath together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Bath

Mikey was the self proclaimed cook of the family and it was something that he was very proud of. He didn’t mind being the cook. He took pride in being able to provide for his family in such a way. The only real downside was that Mikey wasn’t the cleanest of chefs.

He could just be making a simple bowl of cereal but had the innate ability to somehow manage to make a mess all over the counters. Putting together a batch of brownies was a guarantee to create a mess not only all over the kitchen but over himself as well.

With bits of chocolate, flour, and eggs clinging to his skin, Mikey headed into the bathroom so he could get all cleaned up. As nice as a shower would be, the bathtub was calling his name. Bubble baths were a pastime that Mikey didn’t get to indulge in very often but he couldn’t resist the temptation today.

Excitedly Mikey turned the water on full blast and grabbed a bottle of Mr. Bubble and started squeezing. The tub quickly filled with hot water and pink bubbles. Just as Mikey was about to jump in and enjoy his bubble bath the beeping of the oven let him know that if he didn’t want his brownies to burn than he needed to go and take them out right now.

It only took a few minutes for Mikey to retrieve the brownies and turn off the oven but by the time he got back to the bathroom he found it already occupied. Sitting on the edge of the tub were two blue candles casting a soft glow over the room. In the tub with the bubble arranged suggestively over his body was Leo.

The look that Leo was giving him was enough to stop Mikey in his tracks and cause him to stare at his older brother. Mikey could feel a blush forming on his face and his tail beginning to curl with the anticipation that Leo’s stare always caused to build inside of his body.

“Well hello there little brother,” Leo purred from where he was reclining in the tub. Casually Leo picked up the rubber duck that was floating in the water just above his groin. “Do you want to come and join your ducky with me in the bubbles?”

Mikey was at a complete loss for words. All he could manage was vigorously nodding his head while he stripped out of his gear as fast as he could. His mask came flying off and Mikey tried stumbling his way towards the tub while he pulled his knee pads down off of his legs.

As soon as all of his gear was off and scattered along the bathroom floor Mikey dove into the bath and right onto Leo’s lap. Leo’s hands automatically came up to grab at Mikey’s hips so that he couldn’t pull away. At the same time their lips came crashing together as water splashed over the sides of the tub soaking the floor.

Neither of them cared about the water on the floor or the wax dripping down the sides of the tub. All they cared about was the hot water, the bubbles tickling their sides, and making sure Mikey got all clean. Leo was willing to commit to staying in the bath as long as they needed to make sure that all those hard to reach spots got teased, touched, stroked, and fondled much to both of their pleasure.


End file.
